


Ride of the Valkyries [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cabin Fic, Comeplay, F/M, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snowed In, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Ride of the Valkyries" by archwrites.</p><p>“This is the best-slash-worst mission ever,” Darcy says. “On the one hand, we’re stranded in the wilderness; on the other hand, I get to spend days in bed with Captain America.”</p><p>Or, How Darcy and Steve Learn to Stop Worrying and Have Lots of Filthy Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of the Valkyries [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [archwrites (Arch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ride of the Valkyries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948728) by [archwrites (Arch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch/pseuds/archwrites). 



Length: 47:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ride%20of%20the%20valkyries.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for analise010. ITPE gave me the perfect excuse to podfic this story because it has your favorite things in it: Darcy/Steve, Steve/Sam, and filthy smut. Didn't I tell you that I got you covered, boo? :P
> 
> Also, my deepest apologies to French speakers everywhere. I tried--middle school and high school French were useless clearly.


End file.
